warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Wasteland
Reputation for The Protectorate, The Outriders, Heretic Nation and New Beginnings factions is earned through missions in this area. Wasteland Missions Missions in Wasteland become available upon completion of Mission 35 in The Red Sands. Mission 36 Octane: Krellus has fallen back, but Vyander's primary force continues to advance upon the Nexus. Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: Xeno poison is even deadlier than the Bloodthirsty's. *Requirements: -14 Energy *Rewards: +163 Gold, +27 XP, +10 The Protectorate *Completion: 5 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+650 Gold, +27 XP, +10 The Protectorate *Chimera / Assault / Xeno / 4/3, (3), Counter 2, Jam Mission 37 Octane: Vyander is planning an aerial bombardment using the Enclave Mothership. We must not let the Mothership reach Halcyon's forces! Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: Enemy Xeno units are capable of copying the skills of your units. *Requirements: -16 Energy *Rewards: +150 Gold, +29 XP, +10 The Protectorate *Completion: 6 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+600 Gold, +29 XP, +10 The Protectorate *Gore Crawler / Assault / Bloodthirsty / 3/6, (4), Siphon 3, Immobilize Mission 38 Octane: The Enclave Mothership looms above. Direct all attacks against the ship! Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: Enemy Mothership is heavily armed. *Requirements: -16 Energy *Rewards: +163 Gold, +29 XP, +15 The Protectorate *Completion: 6 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+650 Gold, +29 XP, +15 The Protectorate *Arc Trooper / Assault / Imperial / 2/5, (1), Immobilize Mission 39 Octane: The Enclave has begun a full retreat, but the Nexus isn't safe yet. Typhon's forces completely surround Halcyon and the Nexus. Tactical: *Opponent: Typhon Vex / Raiders *Intel: The Raider defenses are scattered to protect against various offenses. Focus your efforts to divide and conquer. *Requirements: -19 Energy *Rewards: +175 Gold, +32 XP, +12 The Outriders *Completion: 8 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+700 Gold, +32 XP, +12 The Outriders *Death from Above / Action / Strike All 1, Jam Mission 40 Octane: This is the Raider's main guard. They are all that stand between us and Typhon. Tactical: *Opponent: Typhon Vex / Raiders *Intel: The Raiders are on the offensive. Destroy their strongest units and the rest will fall. *Requirements: -19 Energy *Rewards: +188 Gold, +32 XP, +14 The Outriders *Completion: 8 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+750 Gold, +32 XP, +14 The Outriders *Cannon Walker / Assault / Raider / 1/5, (1), Siege 2, AntiAir 3 Mission 41 Octane: Typhon, your force has been shattered. Surrender and we will give you a swift death. Typhon Vex: We all stand before Death's gate! With the Prometheus I shall obliterate the Nexus! Octane: What? ...you're insane! That will destroy Acheron! Tactical: *Opponent: Typhon Vex / Raiders *Intel: Who knows what Typhon will bring to this final showdown? *Requirements: -21 Energy *Rewards: +200 Gold, +35 XP, +16 The Outriders *Completion: 10 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+800 Gold, +35 XP, +16 The Outriders *Xeno Interceptor / Assault / Xeno / 4/4, (3), Flying, Pierce 2, Immobilize Typhon Vex: Aggh! Lord Halcyon: Typhon, give us the Prometheus. You have lost - the Empire controls Acheron again! Typhon Vex: You control nothing, Halcyon. Acheron itself will rise up against you. I will return, Halcyon! Katana: The ravings of a madman! Lord Halcyon: Commander, the Nexus has been spared. The Enclave has been pushed back, and the Bloodthirsty attacks have ceased. You have saved Acheron! Homeworld (Missions 121-124) Additional Missions become available in the Wasteland upon completion of Mission 120 in Valhalla. Mission 121 Katana : I never imagined the Wasteland would look this bad. The Blight sems to be worse here than anywhere else we have seen. Katana : Maybe these imperials can lead us to Halcyon. Tactical: *Opponent: Emanuel / Imperial *Intel: The Imperials don't look like they are here to welcome you. *Requirement: -12 Energy *Rewards: +150 Gold, +29 XP, +6 Heretic Nation *Completion: 6 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+600 Gold, +29 XP, +6 Heretic Nation *Signal Towers / Structure / Imperial / 5, (3), Cleanse, Heal Imperial 2, Rally Imperial 2 Mission 122 script Tactical: *Opponent: *Intel: *Requirement: -n Energy *Rewards: +n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *Completion: n Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *... Mission 123 script Tactical: *Opponent: *Intel: The Disease caused by the Blight is being spread by the Bloodthirsty. *Requirement: -15 Energy *Rewards: +194 Gold, +38 XP, +9 Heretic Nation *Completion: 7 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *... Mission 124 script Tactical: *Opponent: *Intel: *Requirement: -n Energy *Rewards: +n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *Completion: n Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *... Homeworld (Missions 138-144) Additional Missions become available in the Wasteland upon completion of Mission 137 in The Red Sands. Mission 138 Katana: I understand now, Halcyon has been letting the Bloodthirsty, Xeno, and Raider run rampant hoping they will get caught in the blast.Which means that we are going to have to fight through them to reach the Nexus. Tactical: *Opponent: Ningeco / Bloodthirsty *Intel: You are surrounded by some of the largest Bloodthirsty you have ever faced. *Requirement: -14 Energy *Rewards: +194 Gold, +39 XP, +7 New Beginnings. *Completion: 7 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+775 Gold, +39 XP, +7 New Beginnings. *Ningeco / Commander / Bloodthirsty / 9, Heal Bloodthirsty 1, Chaos Xeno Mission 139 Katana: I wish we had time to evacuate these people but with all the trouble the Bloodthirsty are causing we would never reach the Nexus in time. Tactical: *Opponent: Ningeco / Bloodthirsty. *Intel: You must break through the Bloodthirsty to continue forward. *Requirement: -15 Energy *Rewards: +213 Gold, +42 XP, +9 New Beginnigs. *Completion: 8 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+850 Gold, +42 XP, +9 New Beginnings. *Watchful Gaze / Assault / Bloodthirsty / 4/4, (3), Evade, Jam Mission 140 Katana: How can anyone follow Halcyon's after all the atrocities he has committed, but now he has gone too far. Tactical: *Opponent: Daizon / Xeno *Intel: This is one of the largest invasions by the Xeno in the Wasteland. *Requirement: -16 Energy *Rewards: +238 Gold, +45 XP, +10 New Beginnings. *Completion: 9 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+950 Gold, +45 XP, +10 New Beginnings. *Landing Pods / Structure / Xeno, 8, (4), Wall, Heal Xeno 3, Protect Xeno 2. Mission 141 Lord Halcyon: Katana, come in, are you there? Katana: Halcyon! What is wrong with you? You will kill thousands in the aftermath of the Nexus' blast. Lord Halcyon: Do you really think I would go through with this without assessing all of the risks? We're surrounding the Nexus in a containment field. The blast will cause the Nexus to collapse on itself. If you disrupt it at all then you will be responsible for the devastation that will follow. Tactical: *Opponent: Zander / Raider *Intel: Either the blast from the Nexus will remove these Raiders from the Wasteland, or you will have to. *Requirement: -18 Energy *Rewards: +269 Gold, +51 XP, +12 New Beginnings. *Completion: 9 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +51 XP, +12 New Beginnings. Mission 142 script Tactical: *Opponent: *Intel: *Requirement: -n Energy *Rewards: +n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *Completion: n Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *... Mission 143 script Tactical: *Opponent: *Intel: *Requirement: -n Energy *Rewards: +n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *Completion: n Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *... Mission 144 script Tactical: *Opponent: *Intel: *Requirement: -n Energy *Rewards: +n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *Completion: n Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+n Gold, +n XP, +n FactionName *... Advanced Wasteland Missions The following missions are unlocked after Mission 41. Reputation for Factions is not earned for these Missions. Xeno Invasion 1 Octane: The primary enclave onslaught has been repelled, but Vyander continues to probe for weakness. Show him there is none. Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: Vyander has returned with powerful Xeno forces. Strike them while they are still regrouping from their landing. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +250 Gold, +42 XP *Completion: 7 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+1000 Gold, +42 XP Xeno Invasion 2 Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: They have regrouped and will try to demolish our forces with one group while the other attacks you, Commander. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +250 Gold, +42 XP *Completion: 8 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+1000 Gold, +42 XP Xeno Invasion 3 Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: They are more entrenched now, their individual units will have high health and be hard to overcome. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +275 Gold, +45 XP *Completion: 9 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+1100 Gold, +45 XP Xeno Invasion 4 Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: This is the largest assault yet and they intend to overpower and overwhelm with their size and numbers. *Requirement: -25 Energy *Rewards: +300 Gold, +50 XP *Completion: 10 Victories To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared For The First Time: *+1200 Gold, +50 XP *Predator / Assault / Unique Xeno / 2/3, (1), Strike 1, AntiAir 1 Raid Notes *The Xeno Walker Raid was introduced in version 1.6.13 on or about 11 April 2011. *The Homeworld expansion missions were added in version 1.10.1 on November 22, 2011. *Though initially added on to the original Wasteland map, the Homeworld missions were soon moved to their own, seperate version of the Wasteland map. Category:Tyrant Missions